Recueil de song-shot
by Madness Musume
Summary: Voilà, en gros on s'est lancées le défi de faire pleiiiiiin de song-shot et de les publier. Elles n'ont (normalement) aucun rapport les unes avec les autres mais on les postera à la suite ici.
1. Because of you (Mad-chan)

Mad-chan en direct de… Son ordinateur ^^' : Cette songfic est sur le couple Roger/Shanks, un couple sur lequel personne n'a, à ma connaissance, jamais écrit.

Roger et Shanks appartiennent à Oda (il a pas voulu me les donner ouiiin!) et la chanson est « Because of you » de Kelly Clarson.

Logue Town, dans un hôtel, peu après l'exécution de Gol D. Roger

Shanks était écroulé contre la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel. Une bouteille à la main, totalement ivre et déprimé, les yeux rouges à force de pleurer, il repensait à tous ces moments, bons ou mauvais, qu'il avait passé avec son capitaine et amant. La bouteille vide traversa la pièce et atterrit en miettes parmi les restes de ses consœurs et un nouveau sanglot échappa au jeune homme tandis qu'il se replongeait dans ses souvenirs. Quand il se ressaisit enfin et essuya ses yeux, plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées.

_I will not make  
>The same mistakes that you did<br>I will not let myself  
>Cause my heart so much misery<br>I will not break  
>The way you did, you felt so hard<br>I've learned the hard way  
>To never let it get that far<em>

_(Je ne vais pas faire  
>Les mêmes erreurs que tu as faites<br>Je ne vais pas laisser tomber mon esprit  
>Même si mon cœur est malheureux<br>Je ne vais pas me briser  
>De la même façon que tu l'as fait, tu semblais si fort<br>Et j'ai appris à connaître cette force  
>De ne jamais aller aussi loin.)<em>

Épuisé et presque brisé par le chagrin, l'ancien mousse de l'Oro Jakson se fit le serment de ne plus jamais s'attacher autant à quelqu'un. Il n'en pouvait plus, il en avait assez de souffrir. Il en avait assez de ce cycle infernal d'autodestruction.

_Because of you  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<br>Because of you  
>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me<br>Because of you I am afraid_

_(À cause de toi  
>Je ne me suis jamais écarté aussi loin du trottoir<br>À cause de toi  
>J'ai appris à jouer dans le coté rassurant pour ne pas me blesser.<br>À cause de toi,  
>Je trouve que ce n'est pas simple de croire<em>

_Non seulement en moi, mais aussi en tout ceux autour de moi._

_À cause de toi, j'ai peur.)_

L'homme qu'il avait suivi pendant si longtemps, celui que l'on surnommait aujourd'hui le Roi des pirates, celui qui était toujours parvenu à faire de lui ce qu'il voulait, celui qui avait emporté son cœur avec lui. L'homme qui venait d'être exécuté.

_I lose my way  
>And it's not too long before you point it out<br>I can not cry  
>Because I know that's weakness in your eyes<br>I'm forced to fake  
>A smile, a laught, every day of my life<br>My heart can't possibly break  
>When it wasn't even whole to start with<em>

_because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
>Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<br>because of you I found it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me  
>Because of you I am afraid<em>

_I watched you die  
>I heard you cry every night in your sleep<br>I was so young  
>You should have known better than to lean on me<br>You never thought of anyone else  
>You just saw your pain<br>And now I cry in the middle of the night  
>For the same damn thing<em>

_(J'ai perdu mon chemin  
>Et ce n'est pas longtemps avant que tu sombres<br>Je ne peux pas pleurer  
>Parce que je sais que dans tes yeux, c'est un signe de faiblesse.<br>Je suis forcé de feindre un sourire, un rire, chaque jour de ma vie.  
>Mon cœur ne peut pas se briser,<br>Parce qu'il n'était même pas entier au départ._

_À cause de toi  
>Je ne me suis jamais écarté aussi loin du trottoir<br>À cause de toi  
>J'ai appris à jouer dans le coté rassurant pour ne pas me blesser.<br>À cause de toi,  
>je trouve que ce n'est pas simple de croire<em>

_Non seulement en moi, mais aussi en tout ceux autour de moi.  
>À cause de toi , j'ai peur.<em>

_Je t'ai regardé mourir  
>Je t'écoute pleurer chaque nuit dans ton sommeil<br>J'étais si jeune  
>Tu aurais du savoir que tu ne pouvais pas te fier à moi<br>Tu n'as jamais pensé à personne d'autre  
>Tu as juste regardé ta douleur<br>Et maintenant je pleure au milieu de la nuit  
>Pour les mêmes putains de choses.)<em>

Je t'ai vu sombrer peu à peu, rongé par la maladie, souffrant comme toi, retenant mes larmes, tentant de te retenir, de t'empêcher de te noyer dans ta douleur. Et j'ai sombré avec toi en même temps. Un homme ne montre pas ses faiblesses, un homme ne pleure pas, c'est ce que tu m'as toujours dit. Alors j'ai souris, j'ai ris, j'ai fais semblant d'être heureux. Pour toi, même si je savais que ça ne changeait rien.

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
>Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<br>Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything  
>Because of you<br>I don't know how to let anyone else in  
>Because of you<br>I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
>Because of you I am afraid<br>because of you_

_(À cause de toi  
>Je ne me suis jamais écarté aussi loin du trottoir<br>À cause de toi  
>J'ai appris à jouer dans le coté rassurant pour ne pas me blesser.<br>À cause de toi, j'essaie le plus fort que je peux d'oublier tout  
>À cause de toi<br>Je ne sais pas comment me dévoiler à quelqu'un d'autre  
>À cause de toi<br>J'ai honte de ma vie parce qu'elle est vide  
>À cause de toi, j'ai peur<br>À cause de toi.)_

Je ne pense pas être un jour capable d'aimer de nouveau après ça. Je ne veux plus m'attacher, je ne veux plus souffrir. Je vais reprendre la mer, je ne peux résister à l'appel de la mer. Mais je le sais, jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier.

Fini ! Et mes reviews ?


	2. La Mamma (Mu-chan)

Premier song-shot de Mu-chan sur « La mamma » de Charles Aznavour.

Disclaimer : les Vongola appartiennent à Akira Amano

Voili, voilou, bonne lecture ! Et des reviews ? 

* * *

><p><strong>L'histoire se passe une trentaine d'année après la fin du manga, la famille de Tsuna s'est agrandie, il a même fini par avouer ses sentiments à Kyoko, ils se sont mariés et ont eu un enfant qui a aujourd'hui 5 ans.<strong>

_Ils sont venus,  
>Il sont tous là,<br>Dès qu'ils ont entendu ce cri,  
>Elle va mourir la mamma,<em>

**-Kaa-san…**

**-Ca va aller, Tsu-kun, lui répondit-elle.**

_Ils sont venus,_  
><em>Ils sont tous là,<em>

_Même ceux du sud de l'Italie,_

**La** _family_ du Primo, sentant qu'il se passait quelque chose, s'était incarnée via les anneaux Vongola. Iemitsu aussi était là, avec toute sa section et les Vongola restés en Italie.

_Y'a même Georgio le fils maudit,_

_Avec des présents plein les bras._

**Contre toute attente, Hibari était venu avec Kusakabe et certains autres anciens du Comité de Discipline. Il était un peu à l'écart, les yeux fermés, appuyé contre un mur de la chambre.**

_Tous les enfants jouent en silence,  
>Autour du lit sur le carreau,<br>Mais leurs jeux n'ont pas d'importance,  
>C'est un peu leur dernier cadeau,<br>A la mamma._

**Le fils de Tsuna, celui d'Haru et la fille de Ryohei jouaient avec des petites voitures.**

_On la réchauffe de baisers,  
>On lui remonte ses oreillers,<br>Elle va mourir la mamma,  
><em>

**Les filles s'occupaient de la mettre à l'aise.**

_Sainte Marie,  
>Pleine de grâce,<br>Dont la statue est sur la place,  
>Bien sûr vous lui tendez les bras,<br>En lui chantant Ave Maria,_

**Dernièrement, une église catholique avait été construite à Namimori et affichée une grande statue de la Vierge à l'entrée.**

___  
>Ave Maria.<em>

**Le Primo, avec ses connaissances d'avoir vécu en Italie, chanta l'_Ave Maria _avec les Vongola d'Italie venus aujourd'hui.**

_Y'a tant d'amour,_  
><em>De souvenirs,<em>  
><em>Autour de toi,<em>  
><em>Toi, la mamma,<em>  
><em>Y'a tant de larmes,<em>  
><em>Et de sourires,<em>  
><em>A travers toi,<em>  
><em>Toi, la mamma.<em>  
><em>Et tous les hommes ont eu si chaud,<em>  
><em>Sur les chemins de grand soleil,<em>  
><em>Elle va mourir la mamma,<em>  
><em>Qu'ils boivent frais,<em>  
><em>Le vin nouveau,<em>  
><em>Le bon vin de la bonne traye,<em>

**Iemitsu avait ramené du vin italien d'une maison réputée et le servait aux mafieux tandis que le soleil d'été du Japon chauffait la pièce.**

_Tandis que s'entassent pèle mêle,_  
><em>Sur les bancs foulards et chapeaux,<em>  
><em>C'est drôle,<em>  
><em>On ne se sent pas triste,<em>  
><em>Près du grand lit de l'affection<em>,

**Les larmes ne coulaient pas, elles ne voulaient pas.**

_Y'a même un oncle guitariste,  
>Qui joue en faisant attention,<br>A la mamma._

**L'un des agents, ayant amené son instrument, accompagna le Primo, puis les filles avec quelques accords.**

___  
>Et les femmes se souvenant,<br>Des chansons tristes des veillées,  
>Elle va mourir la mamma,<br>Tout doucement les yeux fermés,  
>Chante comme on berce un enfant,<br>Après une bonne journée,  
>Pour qu'il sourit en s'endormant,<em>

**Kyoko et Haru chantonnaient doucement, assises sur le lit près de Nana.**

___  
>Ave Maria,<br>Y'a tant d'amour,  
>De souvenirs,<br>Autour de toi,  
>Toi, la mamma,<br>Y'a tant de larmes,  
>Et de sourires,<br>A travers toi,  
>Toi, la mamma,<br>_

**Tous se rappelèrent des bons moments passés avec tous le monde, les moments heureux, où ils avaient rit avec la mère de Tsuna, et les moments tristes, les retrouvailles qui avaient un peu trainé…**

_Que jamais,  
>Que jamais,<br>Que jamais,  
>Tu nous quitteras !<em>

**Doucement, tous assistèrent au départ de la mamma. Puis enfin, les larmes passèrent la barrière des yeux. Une fois n'est pas coutume, le Juudaime et son père tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.**

Fin


	3. Emmenez-moi (Mad-chan)

Coucou, c'est Mu-chan ! Alors voilà notre 3e song-shot, ce coup-là sur « Emmenez-moi » (oui, encore du Aznavour mais y'en a encore pas mal de lui)

Sanji et Zeff appartiennent toujours à Oda T.T

L'histoire se passe alors que Sanji a 17 ans, avant la création du Baratie (oui, je change un peu l'histoire, et alors !).

Voilà, bonne lecture !

_Vers les docks où le poids et l'ennui  
>Me courbent le dos<br>Ils arrivent le ventre alourdi  
>De fruits les bateaux.<em>

Sur une petite île de North Blue, un jeune homme blond se balade le long du port et regarde les bateaux marchands arriver.__

_Ils viennent du bout du monde  
>Apportant avec eux<br>Des idées vagabondes  
>Aux reflets de ciels bleus<br>De mirages_

_Traînant un parfum poivré  
>De pays inconnus<br>Et d'éternels étés  
>Où l'on vit presque nus<br>Sur les plages_

Il se mit à rêver, voulant être à la place de deux marins en train de décharger des cagots de fruits exotiques et de poisson d'un grand navire.__

_Moi qui n'ai connu toute ma vie  
>Que le ciel du nord<br>J'aimerais débarbouiller ce gris  
>En virant de bord<em>

_Emmenez-moi au bout de la terre  
>Emmenez-moi au pays des merveilles<br>Il me semble que la misère  
>Serait moins pénible au soleil<em>

Il aurait bien voulu être à leur place, la mer lui manquait… En entrant dans un bar à marins appelé « La Marinière », Sanji salua quelques uns d'entre eux qu'il connaissait bien et s'assit au comptoir.

_Dans les bars à la tombée du jour  
>Avec les marins<br>Quand on parle de filles et d'amour  
>Un verre à la main<em>

_Je perds la notion des choses  
>Et soudain ma pensée<br>M'enlève et me dépose  
>Un merveilleux été<br>Sur la grève_

_Où je vois tendant les bras  
>L'amour qui comme un fou<br>Court au devant de moi  
>Et je me pends au cou<br>De mon rêve_

Buvant et chantant avec les hommes de la mer, le blond regardait les danseuses tourner autour de leurs barres en faisant des commentaires sur ses conquêtes. Il fini bourré, se vantant d'une vie dans South Blue qu'il n'avait pas eu (oui je sais, pas glorieux tout ça, que les fans de Sanji me pardonne).

_Quand les bars ferment, que les marins  
>Rejoignent leur bord<br>Moi je rêve encore jusqu'au matin  
>Debout sur le port<em>

_Emmenez-moi au bout de la terre  
>Emmenez-moi au pays des merveilles<br>Il me semble que la misère  
>Serait moins pénible au soleil<em>

Tard dans la nuit, il suivi les marins sur le quai et y resta, rêvant en fixant l'horizon. Sanji avait le mal du pays, il voulait partir, chaque jour un peu plus.__

_Un beau jour sur un rafiot craquant  
>De la coque au pont<br>Pour partir je travaillerais dans  
>La soute à charbon<em>

C'est comme ça qu'il commencerait, sur le navire-restaurant. Une fois le bateau réputé, Zeff le laisserait, selon ses propres paroles, cuisiner en tant que chef-coq.__

_Prenant la route qui mène  
>A mes rêves d'enfant<br>Sur des îles lointaines  
>Où rien n'est important<br>Que de vivre_

Vivre… Avec cette volonté de marins de ne jamais chavirer… Sauf le cœur de ces dames !__

_Où les filles alanguies  
>Vous ravissent le cœur<br>En tressant m'a t'on dit  
>De ces colliers de fleurs<br>Qui enivrent_

Dans les rares nuages à l'horizon, il voit des hawaïennes venir vers les marins tout juste arrivés, dont il fait partie, et passer un collier de fleurs au cou de chacun, en souriant.__

_Je fuirais laissant là mon passé  
>Sans aucun remords<br>Sans bagage et le cœur libéré  
>En chantant très fort<em>

Il était prêt à tout abandonner pour ce vieux qui lui avait sauvé la vie et son foutu rêve de restaurant flottant.__

_Emmenez-moi au bout de la terre  
>Emmenez-moi au pays des merveilles<br>Il me semble que la misère  
>Serait moins pénible au soleil...<em>

Il sortit de ses pensées pour voir le soleil déjà au dessus de la mer. Le blond tourna le dos à l'océan, tout sourire, et prit la direction de l'appartement qu'il occupait avec Zeff, un peu rêveur encore.

Fin.

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Reviews ?


	4. La déprime du molosse (Mad-chan)

**Exceptionnellement, cette song-fic mentionne les Ghost Kaizokudan (voir La Saga du Siècle Oublié).**

Mes emmerdes (ou La déprime du molosse)

_Suite à un énième sale coup des Ghost et de leur capitaine, l'Amiral Akainu était en train de déprimer sur l'épaule de son collègue Aokiji. Le Marine, totalement torché, faisait vraiment peine à voir. Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait retrouvé un petit chiot, une boite de pâtée et un petit mot de Mana dans son bureau. Aokiji et les autres, en voyant ça, n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de rire à s'en étouffer. Dans son message, la pirate lui disait qu'elle avait pris le chiot parce qu'elle trouvait qu'il lui ressemblait, précisait que la pâtée était pour lui et lui souhaitait un bon appétit. L'Amiral, en colère, avait balancé la boite et le mot à la poubelle avant d'essayer de chasser le pauvre petit chiot, sans réussir. Résultat, un chiot qui bouffe les dossiers d'un Amiral qui lui-même déprime sur l'épaule d'un second Amiral et le troisième qui fait mumuse avec la raison de la déprime du premier. Mélangez ça avec une vieille chanson d'Aznavour et la connerie incurable d'une auteure en période de pleine lune et voyez le résultat. Effrayant n'est-ce pas ?_

_**J'ai travaillé,  
>Des années,<br>Sans répit,  
>Jour et nuit,<br>Pour réussir,  
>Pour gravir le sommet,<br>En oubliant,  
>Souvent dans,<br>Ma course contre le temps,  
>Mes amis, mes amours, mes emmerdes.<strong>_

Akainu repensait à tous les efforts qu'il avait faits pour atteindre son grade. A tout le travail qu'il avait accompli, à toutes les soirées qu'il avait passé au bureau dans le but d'être promu. Et à cette foutue pirate qui semblait avoir pour but de faire de sa vie un enfer.

_**A corps perdu,  
>J'ai couru,<br>Assoiffé,  
>Obstiné,<br>Vers l'horizon,  
>L'illusion,<br>Vers l'abstrait,  
>En sacrifiant,<br>C'est navrant,  
>Je m'en accuse à présent,<br>Mes amis, mes amours, mes emmerdes.**_

Il avait peu à peu coupé les ponts avec presque toutes ses anciennes fréquentations, sans s'en rendre compte, trop absorbé par son travail pour s'en soucier. Et ça lui revenait en pleine face maintenant, l'enfonçant encore davantage. Quelle plaie...

_**Mes amis c'était tout en partage,  
>Mes amours faisaient très bien l'amour,<br>Mes emmerdes étaient ceux de notre âge,  
>Où l'argent c'est dommage,<br>Eperonnait nos jours,**_

Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il regrettait sa tranquillité et ses anciennes préoccupations ! Mais depuis que cette foutue pirate était arrivée, elle avait passé son temps, quand elle ne détournait pas le Colonel Smoker, a le faire royalement chier ! Snif !

_**Pour être fier,  
>Je suis fier,<br>Entre nous,  
>Je l'avoue,<br>J'ai fait ma vie,  
>Mais il y a un mais,<br>Je donnerai,  
>Ce que j'ai,<br>Pour retrouver je l'admet,  
>Mes amis, mes amours, mes emmerdes.<strong>_

Je ressens toujours une pointe de fierté quand je vois les moins gradés essayer de m'impressionner et les pirates trembler et se carapater à la seule mention de ma présence. Mais bon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'aimerai retourner dans le passé snif !

_**Mes relations,  
>Vraiment sont,<br>Haut placées,  
>Décorées,<br>Influents,  
>Bedonnant,<br>Des gens bien,  
>Ils sont sérieux,<br>Mais près d'eux,  
>J'ai toujours le regret de,<br>Mes amis, mes amours, mes emmerdes.**_

C'est bien beau les réunions au sommet mais qu'est-ce que c'est barbant ! Surtout quand c'est les Ghost ! Ils passent leur temps à nous faire chier autant qu'ils peuvent ces foutus pirates ! Snif !

_**Mes amis, étaient plein d'insouciance,  
>Mes amours avaient le corps brûlant,<br>Mes emmerdes, aujourd'hui,  
>Quand j'y pense,<br>Avaient peu d'importance et c'était le bon temps,  
><strong>_

C'est clair qu'on était moins emmerdés ! A part rédiger des rapports et courser des pirates _**normaux**_ avec une fourberie et des capacités _**normales**_, on n'avait pas grand chose à faire. On avait notre petite routine bien agréable. Foutue D. ! Foutus Ghost ! Ouin !

_**Les canulars,  
>Les pétards,<br>Les folies,  
>Les orgies,<br>Les jours du bac,  
>Le cognac,<br>Les refrains,  
>Tout ce qui fait,<br>Je le sais,  
>Que je n'oublierai jamais,<br>Mes amis, mes amours, mes emmerdes.**_

L'Amiral, après ce dernier couplet, s'écroula définitivement en marmonnant des trucs plus qu'incompréhensibles avant de s'endormir comme une masse. Aokiji, enfin libéré, et Kizaru, qui avait enfin cessé de jouer avec le chiot qui était parti dormir sur le troisième Amiral, échangèrent un long regard avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Sangoku afin de demander un congé pour leur collègue.

_Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir écrit cette connerie monumentale qui n'est, hélas diraient certains et youpi diraient d'autres, qu'une petite partie d'un grand recueil. En espérant que ça vous à quand même plut._

_Mad-chan_


	5. Because of you - version 2 (Mad-chan)

L'état de Smoker après la mort d'Ace. Smoker/Ace

Smoker et Ace appartiennent à Oda (il a pas voulu me les donner ouiiin!) et la chanson est « Because of you » de Kelly Clarson.

* * *

><p>Marine Ford, après la guerre, dans les bureaux pas encore retapés, un Marine, seul, saoul et malheureux écroulé contre un mur une bouteille à la main. Un Colonel qui ressasse ses erreurs et son impuissance. Il n'avait pas pu <em>le<em> sauver, emprisonné par son sens du devoir. Jusqu'à la fin, il y avait cru. Il avait cru en la Marine, en la Justice, en ses supérieurs. Jusqu'à _sa_ mort, il s'était voilé la face, il avait tenté d'oublié que, bien trop souvent, Marines et Pirates se comportaient de la même façon. Au moins, les Pirates ne se cachaient pas derrières de futiles idéaux. Il s'était voilé la face bien trop longtemps et, maintenant, tout lui revenait d'un coup dans la gueule.

_I will not make  
>The same mistakes that you did<br>I will not let myself  
>Cause my heart so much misery<br>I will not break  
>The way you did, you felt so hard<br>I've learned the hard way  
>To never let it get that far<em>

_(Je ne vais pas faire  
>Les mêmes erreurs que tu as faites<br>Je ne vais pas laisser tomber mon esprit  
>Même si mon cœur est malheureux<br>Je ne vais pas me briser  
>De la même façon que tu l'as fait, tu semblais si fort<br>Et j'ai appris à connaître cette force  
>De ne jamais aller aussi loin.)<em>

Il avait fait des conneries, il le savait. Et aujourd'hui il en payait le prix. Un prix bien trop élevé pour lui. Il avait presque tout perdu, son âme-sœur, certains de ses hommes, de ses compagnons, sa foi en la Justice, ses conviction, sa fierté d'homme. Il ne lui restait rien à part son grade. Oui mais, à quoi bon être haut gradé si on ne peux pas protéger les personnes qui nous sont chères ? Épuisé et presque brisé par le chagrin, le Marine se jura de tout faire pour changer la Marine, quitte à devenir Révolutionnaire. Et il se releva, reléguant froidement ses émotions tout au fond de son cœur.

_Because of you  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<br>Because of you  
>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me<br>Because of you I am afraid_

_(À cause de toi  
>Je ne me suis jamais écarté aussi loin du trottoir<br>À cause de toi  
>J'ai appris à jouer dans le coté rassurant pour ne pas me blesser.<br>À cause de toi,  
>Je trouve que ce n'est pas simple de croire<em>

_Non seulement en moi, mais aussi en tout ceux autour de moi._

_À cause de toi, j'ai peur.)_

L'homme qu'il avait tellement aimé, celui qui était toujours parvenu à faire de lui ce qu'il voulait, celui qui avait emporté son cœur avec lui. L'homme qui venait de mourir en même temps que toutes ses certitudes, faisant de lui un homme sombre et près à tout pour son nouveau but.

_I lose my way  
>And it's not too long before you point it out<br>I can not cry  
>Because I know that's weakness in your eyes<br>I'm forced to fake  
>A smile, a laught, every day of my life<br>My heart can't possibly break  
>When it wasn't even whole to start with<em>

_because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
>Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<br>because of you I found it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me  
>Because of you I am afraid<em>

_I watched you die  
>I heard you cry every night in your sleep<br>I was so young  
>You should have known better than to lean on me<br>You never thought of anyone else  
>You just saw your pain<br>And now I cry in the middle of the night  
>For the same damn thing<em>

_(J'ai perdu mon chemin  
>Et ce n'est pas longtemps avant que tu sombres<br>Je ne peux pas pleurer  
>Parce que je sais que dans tes yeux, c'est un signe de faiblesse.<br>Je suis forcé de feindre un sourire, un rire, chaque jour de ma vie.  
>Mon cœur ne peut pas se briser,<br>Parce qu'il n'était même pas entier au départ._

_À cause de toi  
>Je ne me suis jamais écarté aussi loin du trottoir<br>À cause de toi  
>J'ai appris à jouer dans le coté rassurant pour ne pas me blesser.<br>À cause de toi,  
>je trouve que ce n'est pas simple de croire<em>

_Non seulement en moi, mais aussi en tout ceux autour de moi.  
>À cause de toi , j'ai peur.<em>

_Je t'ai regardé mourir  
>Je t'écoute pleurer chaque nuit dans ton sommeil<br>J'étais si jeune  
>Tu aurais du savoir que tu ne pouvais pas te fier à moi<br>Tu n'as jamais pensé à personne d'autre  
>Tu as juste regardé ta douleur<br>Et maintenant je pleure au milieu de la nuit  
>Pour les mêmes putains de choses.)<em>

Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de pleurer ou de s'apitoyer. Il avait un but. Un but bien trop important pour laisser ses sentiments et sa douleur interférer. Il devait éradiquer le mal à sa source, éliminer les Marines pourris.

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
>Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<br>Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything  
>Because of you<br>I don't know how to let anyone else in  
>Because of you<br>I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
>Because of you I am afraid<br>because of you_

_(À cause de toi  
>Je ne me suis jamais écarté aussi loin du trottoir<br>À cause de toi  
>J'ai appris à jouer dans le coté rassurant pour ne pas me blesser.<br>À cause de toi, j'essaie le plus fort que je peux d'oublier tout  
>À cause de toi<br>Je ne sais pas comment me dévoiler à quelqu'un d'autre  
>À cause de toi<br>J'ai honte de ma vie parce qu'elle est vide  
>À cause de toi, j'ai peur<br>À cause de toi.)_

Sa décision était prise. Il allait rejoindre Dragon et son Armée et changer ce monde pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Ou au moins tenter de le rendre meilleur, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il sortit de Marine Ford sans être remarqué. Direction Logue Town, là où il savait pouvoir trouver l'homme qu'il cherchait.


	6. Desormais - version kuro basu (Mad-chan)

**Désormais**

_Désormais,  
>On ne nous verra plus ensemble,<br>Désormais,  
>Mon coeur vivra sous les décombres,<br>De ce monde qui nous ressemble,  
>Et que le temps a dévasté,<em>

Aomine-kun, tu as tellement changé depuis notre rencontre. Je ne te reconnais pas. Je ne te reconnais plus. Et ça me fait mal.

_Désormais,  
>Ma voix ne dira plus je t'aime,<br>Désormais,  
>Moi qui voulais être ton ombre,<br>Je serai l'ombre de moi même,  
>Ma main de ta main séparée<em>

J'étais ton ombre, je comptais pour toi. J'avais ma place, à tes côtés et dans tes bras, je me sentais bien. Je n'ai vraiment réalisé l'importance de notre relation que quand je l'ai perdu. Quand je t'ai perdu. Depuis ce jour, j'ai commencé à sombrer.

_REFRAIN_

_Jamais plus,  
>Nous ne mordrons au même fruit,<br>Ne dormirons au même lit,  
>Ne referons; les mêmes gestes,<br>Jamais plus, nous connaîtrons la même peur ,  
>De voir s'enfuir notre bonheur,<br>Et du reste,  
>Désormais !<em>

_Désormais les gens nous verrons l'un sans l'autre,  
>Désormais,<br>Nous changerons nos habitudes,  
>Et ces mots que l'on croyait nôtres,<br>Tu les diras dans d'autres bras._

On se disait que ça ne pouvait pas nous arriver, pas à nous. Je ne suis même pas sur que vous vous en soyez rendus compte. Akashi-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun et toi. Avant que vous n'ayez tous évolué, on était l'équipe de basket de Teiko et des nakama. Après, c'était la Kiseki no Sedai, le Sixième joueur fantôme et la coach. On s'est tous éloignés les uns des autres. On a tous changé. Et j'ignore si on pourra un jour redevenir une ''équipe''.

_Désormais,  
>Je garderais ma porte close,<br>Désormais,  
>Enfermé dans ma solitude,<br>Je traînerais parmi les choses,  
>Qui parleront toujours de toi.<em> 

Adieu Aomine-kun. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre désormais.


End file.
